Hound
Hound es un Autobot que apareció por primera vez en Transformers: Age of Extinction and the last knight . Hound es el experto en armas de los Autobot que también fue un fugitivo buscado de Cemetery Wind andnd Lockdown junto con los otros Autobots, formando un equipo con la familia Yeager para obtener su venganza y libertad. También parece ser el segundo Autobot al mando. Biograpghy ''History Hound was possibly a Wrecker as he seemed to know Leadfoot, and was armed with over a dozen guns. Hound arrived on Earth shortly after the Battle of Chicago with Crosshairs and Drift, being granted sanctuary from the President. ''Hunted by Cemetery Wind '' Unfortunatley Harold Attinger formed Cemetery Wind to hunt down the Autobots, as well as the Decepticons, believeing they would one day turn on them. Hound like all other Autobots recieved a distress message from Optimus warning him to cut contact with humans and run for his life. ''Reunited with Autobots '' After 5 years of hiding in 2017 Hound and the suriving Autobots Crosshairs, Drift and Bumblebee came out of hiding and reunited with Optimus in Nevada. Hound was immediatley ticked off by Drift's haikus and the two almost came to blows with each other, though he was distracted by Cade, Tessa and Shane and wanted to shoot them with Crosshairs until Optimus stopped them as they saved Optimus' life. The Autobot discused the matter of the other Autobots missing and presumed dead and Hound described them as "the pathetic dirty foursome, and you Optimus make five". Hound was also amused by Bumblebee and Drift's kid fight and Crosshairs open desire to take charge. The Autobots were shown footage from a drone Cade stole of Ratchet and Leadfoot's deaths, which saddened Hound deeply who took his hat off for him. Hound remarked that the only way into KSI's headquaters was with a battle until Cade offered his assitance and Hound backed up Optimus' desire to termiate the human responsible for the attacks. ''KSI Assault The Autobots headed to Chicago and hide in an abandoned church while Cade and Shane infeltrated KSI and he transmitted footage of Ratchet being melted down which provoked Optimus to launch a full assault on KSI to avenge their friend. During the assault Hound freed Brains from being KSI's captive and was more than happy to shot the CEO Joshua Joyce but the wealthy dirtbag made it clear: they didn't need the Autobots anymore and Optimus ordered a retreat. However Joshua on Attinger's orders deployed Galvatron and Stinger drones to attack them but Hound was able to escape, though Optimus and Tessa were captured by Lockdown. ''Rescuing Optimus Hound lead the Autobots to Lockdown's ship and infeltrated it, remarking the recklessness of it but loved the idea of it, and warned the others of Lockdown's ship's traps and also held Crosshairs to gunpoint when the refused to look for Optimus or Tessa. Hound, Crosshairs and Drift eventually found the supermax and broke Optimus free while Hound pissed off a disgusting alien who spat greed stuff at him and killed him for being "too disturbing to live". Hound then prepped the supermax's seperate ship for take off just as Lockdown went into deep space. When they landed the Autobots learned from Brains that the Galvatron drone, was actually a reborn Megatron who sought to recreate his army and use the seed Joshua was to recieve to do so, and kill millions of people to display his return. The Autobots left to find the seed but decided to leave Earth once done which Hound had no doubts about. ''Hong Kong battle Eventually the Autobots arrived in Hong Kong were Joshua was waiting for them with the seed, as Cade managed to convince him of Galvatron's plot, but one of the KSI drones shot down the ship which Hound and Bumblebee fell out of on a rooftop, leaving only them to face Galvatron's army of 50 drones. Hound and Bumblebee managed to clear the first wave as the humans avoided Attinger and Savoy, killing the latter. Hound and Bumblebee then engaged the drones as they came for the seed trying to protect the humans and burned through all his ammo and guns, eventually using his machine gun ammo chains as weapons, his blades, his hat and even ciggar but this only cleared through a few of them. Thankfully Optimus returned with the Dinobots who destroyed the rest of them. Hound then accompanied his comrades as they transported the seed away from the city but Lockdown returned to re-captured Optimus and almost destroyed the whole city, though Hound and the others were able to get the seed to saftey as Optimus killed Attinger and Lockdown. In the aftermath of the battle the Dinobots were released and Optimus took off into space to hide the seed and find his Creators, ordering Hound and the other Autobots to watch over the Yeagers while gone. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of Decepticons *junkheap *two head Physical Appearance / Abiities Hound is tall Autobot but is overwheight, as seen with the kibble hanging in front of him, a trait shared with Leadfoot. Hound had a beard and was usually seen with a "cigar", actually a bullet, and carried over a dozen weapons at once. His robot mode also had numerous mini-gun ammo chains, rocket shells and a pair of dog-tags. His weapons included a three barrel mini-gun, multiple shotguns, numerous sidearms, melee blades, even his cigar was actually a bullet for close up encounters. His vehicle mode was a large military transport vehicle arguably bigger than Optimus' vehicle mode, probably to better conceal his numerous weapons. Personality Hound was a very loyal soldier who fought to the last minute even when running out of weapons and never gave up, and was very loyal to Optimus. His loyalty to Optimus also put him at odds with Crosshairs when he openly showed his disloyalty and wanted to abandon the mission, with Hound needing to threaten to kill him to get him in line. Hound had a very low opinion of humans regarding them as backstabbing wessels, and was perfectly willing to kill the Yeagers upon introduction and even wanted to kill Joshua, and openly displayed his doubts to Optimus about his vow to never kill humans. Hound also had a tendensey to kill any being that he saw as disturbing as seen on Lockdown's ship. Despite his hatred of humans Hound seems to respect and trust Cade enough to assist him in battle with his alien rifle and may have changed his opinion by the film's climax. Gallery Appearances Trivia *Hound's character and overall design seems to be based on Transformers: Prime's Bulkhead. *Hound is the only main Autobot that doesn't ride a Dinobot in the 4th movie. *Hound is the first Autobot in the film series to have a military vehicle mode. One could consider Jetfire, though he was technically a Decepticon to begin with. *Despite being have a various weapons, Hound also can makes object around him as a weapons. Such as his heavy army helmet, his cigar, his quad heavy minigun bullet to slap the enemy, a temple and even he will uses bare hands to fight if no more objects to use. Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Autobots Category:Transformers: The Last Knight Characters